The Queen of Planet Fuse
by StarryNightPrincess
Summary: Blossom is a hero. What do heroes do? Heroes sacrifice themselves for the greater good. After Blossom Utonium sacrifices herself to save the planet, the world is shocked. What will happen to her? Will things ever be the same without her? And how far will a certain red-headed genius go to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

_'Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls. However, Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra Ingredients to the concoction- Chemical X. Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born. Using their ultra-super powers; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.'_

My name is Blossom Utonium, I am fifteen years old. I have lived in the city of Townsville my entire life with my family. My family consists of Bubbles and Buttercup, my sisters, and Professor Jonathan Utonium, my creator. A couple of years ago, the Professor moved us to Pokey Oats South so that we could be closer to school while still being able to defend Townsville.

My sisters and I are not like everybody else, the three of us were born with superpowers. We were created with these powers on accident, the Professor was pushed by his lab monkey Jojo, causing the Chemical X to be spilled into the pot of ingredients. At first everybody was scared of us because of our powers, but they warmed up to us after we saved them from Mojo Jojo's evil monkey minions.

We have always fought with Mojo, ever since that fateful fight. I consider him to be my arch enemy. I will never forget that last fight that the three of us had with him. It didn't end well, in the end Buttercup was thrown into the ocean. She still hasn't been found. The war with Planet Fuse started after that fight. After sending down the first terrafusers to mark our world, we knew that we were in for a long battle.

It would be foolish of me to say that the invasion did not affect me, for me to pretend that fighting these monsters did not make every single cell in my body ache. However, I could never admit it to anybody. I am a hero, a beacon of hope for those who couldn't fight for ever hears heroes complain about how how much their back aches, or that they are just so sick of having to wake up at 5 every morning just to sit in front of a treehouse and tell others what to do. When you are a hero, you no longer have the right to complain.

This world that we live in is the same one that we are all putting our lives on the line for. The Earth is full of so many different people. All of these people come from different backgrounds and have different views. However, there is one thing that everybody knows and agrees on during the never-ending battle. The fact is, nighttime is the most peaceful blessing that we have ever received. Nighttime is when the people of Earth finally get a break from fighting off the invasion of Planet Fuse. For some reason, fusions become dormant and are rarely out. Nobody seems to know why, and very few complain about it. The war has been long, and the breaks are few and far in between.

After a year of fighting, most of us have given up almost any hopes of us ever driving back Fuse's forces. All of our efforts are being exhausted. Even with the help of Christopher Paris, the Project Future volunteer, we are still having trouble holding our own against Planet Fuse. However, there is one thing that we can hold on to. Using the information that Christopher had collected for us in the future, Dexter has been hard at work developing new weapons that have the potential to turn the tide for us.

Staring up at the ceiling, I let out a sigh. I can feel my back ache just thinking about having to stand around all day today. I know that I have it easy though, since I am in such a low level area. The war has taken its toll on us all. It's always the same story. Get up early, fight for our lives, and then go to sleep. Hardly any time for anything else. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to worry about fighting every day. I hope that someday I will get a break from the new normal we have made for ourselves and be able to do what I want for a change.

I turn over in bed, looking over to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It's 4:45 in the morning, meaning I have another fifteen minutes to lay in bed and pretend that I don't have anything important to do. Sighing, I sit up in bed before looking over to my right. The light breathing tells me that my sister Bubbles is still sleeping, lucky her. I am thankful that Bubbles has retained her happy personality despite the circumstances. Like a light in the darkness, she smiles even when there isn't much to smile about. I smile and reach over to turn off the alarm clock, which now read 4:50. Bubbles doesn't have to get up until 6:30, and she should get all the sleep she can. It's going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting ready for the day, I decided to check in with the guy that I call my best friend, Ben Tennyson. Ben and I knew each other before the war, like most of us did. However, we only really became friends after bonding during a mission from Dexter early on in the war. We had both been assigned to Goat's Junkyard, to see what they could do about freeing the Megas XLR, which belonged to Coop.

Ben had made it his personal mission to annoy me, and he had been succeeding. I was so upset, I didn't even notice the Scrap Tyrant coming towards me, preparing to strike. Luckily for me, Ben did. Ben had quickly transformed himself into Four Arms, who's strength brought the Scrap Tyrant down almost immediately.

It took me about a second to understand what had happened. I just couldn't believe it. I had done it again, I let my emotions get the better of me. Because of a little teasing, I let myself get distracted, which left me open for an enemy attack, forcing my ally to save me. Only this time, my partner wasn't blasted into the ocean as a result.

Noticing my distress, Ben didn't tease me about it. Instead, he asked what was wrong, and if there was anything he could do about it. After thinking about it, I confided in Ben about blaming myself for Buttercup's disappearance. After Ben had understood the situation, he apologized for acting stupid. We have been close ever since.

While making breakfast, I got a reply from Ben. While eating, I open the message. After replying to Ben's message, I find a smile on my face. I always find it funny that he has always been able to do that without even trying. Finishing breakfast and putting the dishes into the dishwasher for later, I go upstairs to take a last look at my sister before heading off. She was still snuggled up in bed, breathing softly. I whisper a goodbye to my beloved sister before leaving for another day of task managing for Dexter.

I make it to my post at 5:45, making her fifteen minutes early. Sighing, I realized that she should have taken that extra fifteen minutes of rest. My friend and teammate Numbuh Two, who's real name is Hoagie, was waiting for me in his position with two mugs in his hands. He didn't look very happy about being awake. The two of us agree on the fact that the Treehouse doesn't ever get any activity until later on in the day, so it shouldn't be open to the volunteers until later. Of course, Dexter refused our proposition because "We must always be vigilant, even when it seems like its quiet".

"Man," Numbuh Two huffed, "I just don't understand why _we_ have to be here so early. I mean, c'mon. Nobody comes up here until like 9! You know why? Because they are sane, and they care about themselves."

I chuckle. This is how we usually greet each other when arriving to our 6 AM post. Hoagie hands me a mug, and the scent of chocolate immediately draws me in. After taking a long sip, I hum in appreciation.

"You know we have to do it, even if it is redundant. If it really should be changed, why not do something about it like making a petition?" Hoagie thinks about it for a moment.

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea, Bloss! I know most of Sector V would sign if we asked them to. We could possibly even bring it to other stations. Numbuh Five has been saying that Genius Grove isn't much better than Sector V. Let's do it. Are you in?" Hoagie grinned, his eyes sparking with possibilities.

I roll my eyes at him. He's such a kid sometimes. But of course, trying to fight for better sleep couldn't hurt. "Yeah, of course i'm in." I say to him, earning a high five.

"I just have one question" I say, gaining Hoagie's attention. "How are you going to keep Dexter from knowing about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with Hoagie about ideas on how to keep the Boy Genius from finding out about the petition, the volunteers started to show up. The day flew by as I helped with fighting against the fusions. I didn't feel like lunch, so I just talked with Numbuh Two while he ate. I feel a weird buzzing on my right hip. I look down to see my communicator, which was a pink one with the DexLabs logo etched onto the back, flashing.

Unclipping the communicator from my waist, I see that it is the Professor calling. The Professor likes to call us after lunch to make sure that we are ok. Losing Buttercup has made him even more concerned for mine and Bubbles safety, if that was even possible. I don't consider it annoying

I answer the call, thankful that it is voice only, so that I wouldn't worry him about not eating lunch. At first, I don't hear the Professor, but I do hear a loud cluster of robotic voices. A giggle followed by a chuckle and a sigh tells me that the Professor is with Dee Dee and Numbuh Five near the Dexbots and Mandroids behind Dexter's old house.

"Professor?" I call out, "Are you there? What's going on?"

"Ah, Blossom. Sorry, there seems to be a problem down here."

Growing concerned, I ask what the problem was. The Professor admitted that one of the volunteers had used a Professor Utonium Nano to throw a Mandroid into the air, which caused it to land on a Dexbot. This caused the rest of the robots to fall like dominos. Now none of them can get up, and are too heavy to be lifted back into their standing positions. I told the Professor not to worry, I would be there soon.

I went to Numbuh Two to let him know I was going to be gone for a little bit. He nodded through his sandwich to let me know that he understood and it was ok. It only took a few minutes to fly to Genius Grove from Sector V, but apparently that was too much time for the Mandroids to handle.

When I landed next to my father, I barely heard him greet me over the bundle of robots fighting each other. It was a very amusing sight that could only be topped by the fights between their creators. The two boys sure know how to go at it, I'll give them that.

I had my work cut out for me though, because the Mandroids refused to let me help, claiming that they could do it themselves. When the Dexbots attempted to let me help, they were stopped by the Mandroids.

These robots act so much like their creators, it's kind of scary. I ought to ask Dexter if that was intentional when I next see him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Professor pulled me back from the robots, towards where he had been standing with Dee Dee and Abigail. Together we decided to let them fight it out, and then stand them up when they were done. Possibly repair any who had gotten damaged. I gotta admit, watching a clump of robots berate and swat at each other is very amusing. I now understand what Dee Dee meant when she said that watching the robots was better than television.

After sitting around for an hour with no changes, I decided to just start grabbing them. It shouldn't be too big of a problem since they are not armed or anything. Out of nowhere, I hear a mechanical voice call out to me: "Move out of the way, insolent human!"

Turning around, I see a Mandroid throwing another Mandroid at the Dexbot who was right next to me. Scrambling to get out of the way, I narrowly avoid being hit by tripping onto the metal back deck of Dexter's house. All of the air leaves my lungs as I sharply exhale. Grabbing my knee, I haul myself back up onto my feet. Out of nowhere, my knees grow weak, causing them to buckle under me. My arms suddenly become too heavy, as they fall to my sides. In the back of my mind, I hear the echoes of that day begin to play once more.

 _Dodging the missiles, Buttercup and I regroup with Bubbles in front of Mojo Jojo. They both looked bored and annoyed with having to deal with Mojo for what seemed to be the hundredth time this week._

" _You know what? This is really boring! This is the third robot stunt He's pulled this week." Buttercup sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had a point, robots did seem to be a favorite of Mojo's this week._

" _I know that Buttercup," I say, "But we are superheroes. As superheroes, it is our duty to deal with all of Townsville's problems, not just the exciting ones." I point out. Turning to Bubbles to check if she had understood, she just shrugged her shoulders._

" _Now that you mention it, Mojo's rampages are getting kinda old." Bubbles says, holding her arms behind her head nonchalantly, not noticing that her comment had gotten Mojo's attention. Buttercup, however, did notice._

" _Even so," I say, placing my arms on my hips, "Don't let your guard down girls! You have to be ready for anything, Mojo probably still has some tricks up his sleeve." The two girls nodded. I turn around and focus back on Mojo Jojo, who had been busy charging up for his next attack. My shoulders slump back as I realize what is happening._

" _Blossom!" I hear Buttercup call out on my right side. I freeze with shock from the sight before me. Staring me in the face is the laser attached to Mojo's fighting robot, however, instead of being dormant, it was now lit up. Why did I let my guard down? This is exactly what I was warning my sisters about. I just turned myself into the poster child of what not to do._

 _My mind runs blank. There is nothing. No movement or sound until those two words that will haunt me for as long as I shall live._

" _Move, stupid!"_

 _Being pushed from out of the way, I turn to catch a glimpse of Buttercup before she is thrown back from the sheer force of the light beam from Mojo Jojo's robot. I cry out in horror as I see my sister fall towards the ocean, her body limp. Almost as if she was lifeless, she did not open her eyes. Buttercup didn't even try to resist her fate. She put herself into harm's way to save me._

 _Clenching our fists, Bubbles and I turn back towards Mojo, with pure anger flowing through our veins. Feeling a familiar tug in my gut, I turn to Bubbles, whose eyes had turned from powder blue to red. The smirk on her face told me that my pink eyes had done the same thing. The last thing I see before the mass of explosions is the sheepish look on Mojo's face that quickly turned into horror._


	5. Chapter 5

I close my eyes and the scene changes. Everything that I remembered is gone. Townsville, Mojo, Bubbles, all gone. In the darkness, I see a figure. Squinting my eyes, I can tell that the figure is a humanoid female with short black hair. Without even seeing her face, I know who she is. She turns around to show me her face. Buttercup. My chest hurts from the guilt, which was renewed from living through her disappearance once more.

I open my mouth to speak, but she cuts me off.

"Bloss, listen. I don't have much time. I'm here to warn you, you have to be careful. There is something bad in the park that is going to wake up. I'm sleeping right now, you have to find me and wake me up. We have to keep Townsville safe from-"

"Blossom? Can you hear me?" Buttercup's voice cuts out, and I hear the Professor's voice. Snapping my head up, I blink as I take in my surroundings. I am behind Dexter's house. I turn to the Professor, who is gazing at me with fatherly concern.

Standing up, I look over to the sea of robots. I shake off any of my lingering emotions from the flashback or even the message from Buttercup, but may not even be Buttercup. Something evil that is lingering in the park, I can only think of one thing.

When I was a child, I had found a dark mirror that had become the holding place for a demon named Aku. Aku tormented me and my sisters until we buried it deep in Townsville Park. What worries me is the fact that Fuse has been digging around in the park. If they find that mirror, if they find that thing, the Earth won't be able to fight back. This evening, I need to go to see Bubbles. Maybe she can help me figure out a plan.

It took almost an hour to get the Dexbots and Mandroids standing upright again. Dealing with them can be such a pain, I don't get how anyone can stand them when they are all together. At least the Power Shopkeeper Dexbot in Sector V is pleasant. The Sector V Dexbot knows my name, and greets me when I come close. It makes me happy, even though I know they are programmed to know the names of the heroes that are stationed near them.

We always get Volunteer traffic at the Treehouse, but I know it isn't as much as the Cul De Sac. The Eds turned their neighborhood into a trading hub for the Suburbs. I've been out there once at lunch time, it was crazy. I never realized just how many people rely on the trading posts. Kinda makes me glad that I am at a post where we mostly just deal with new soldiers.

I still feel a bit shaken up, I think I am going to go visit blonde always had been good with making me feel better. Maybe I should talk to her about what I just saw. I don't want to give her any false hope, but I truly believe that I saw the real Buttercup. I just have to figure out what it all means. All of these thoughts make my head hurt, but I know that if I don't figure out the puzzle soon, we will all be in big trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

In front of the City Hall in Townsville, Bubbles and I sit close together, talking to each other in a flurry of whispers. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell Bubbles what I saw this morning. I am afraid that she might start crying, and that wouldn't be good. Bubbles has a hard time controlling her powers when she is really upset.

"Are you sure it was her?" Bubbles asked, her eyes shining with new hope, making me smile. Seeing my sister smile like that assures me that I made the right decision by telling her. If I could give her even just a little hope, it would be worth it.

"Yes, I am sure Bubbles. There is no mistaking it." I say, remembering the vision I had earlier this morning. "She mentioned something that was evil sleeping in the park." Bubbles' eyebrows furrowed, thinking hard. Then her eyes widened with shock.

"Something bad?" Bubbles gasped. "You think she was talking about that mean mirror that made you sad?" I nod. It's good to see that she remembers, that means I don't have to spend a lot of time explaining what happened back to her.

"Yes, I think that is what she is talking about. Another thing is that she said that she was asleep too. She told me to find her. I am wondering if the blast put her into a coma, and that is why she hasn't been found yet." This made Bubbles sigh, her shoulders sagging slightly. I know that the thought of our sister in a coma is not a pleasant thing to imagine, but it is better that the thought of her being dead.

' _You have to be careful'_ Buttercup had said, ' _There is something bad in the park that is going to wake up._ ' Something bad, I can only assume she means Aku. About seven years ago, I had gotten into a fight with my sisters and went to the beach to calm down. Orchid Bay has always had the ability to make me happy.

 _Looking out onto the ocean, I notice something shiny in the waves. I wade out into the ocean, the cold water going up to my knees, soaking the bottom of my dress. I grab the shiny object and bring it up from the water. In my hands, a silver mirror with symbols etched into the handle and back._

' _This is so beautiful' I thought. 'How could anyone just throw this into the ocean?' I brushed my hand over the mirror, feeling the smooth glass beneath my fingertips was breathtaking. Literally. For a moment, my breath was taken from me. However, as soon as it happened it was over. The mirror began to glow, and I began to hear a low growl in the back of my mind._

" _Yoooouuu…._ _**Red Child…**_ _you are the one. The one that I, Aku, has been waiting for. Aku demands you free him. Aku is your Master, your God. You will obey Aku's commands, because you now belong to me."_

 _Looking around to the other people that were close by. Nobody was looking in my direction, so I can only assume that I was the only one who had heard this 'Aku'. I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. At this moment I knew that picking up the mirror was a grave mistake. Whatever this thing in the mirror is, it's freaking me out. What should I do?_

I shudder at the memory. I was so young, so scared. I had no idea what I needed to do. If only eight year old me knew what fifteen year old me knew. Maybe everything that followed that would have ended better than it did.


	7. Chapter 7

A sense of dread fills the air, like a thick fog. I need to stop stalling. Fuse's minions are in Townsville Park right now, they could possibly find the mirror. If they free Aku, we won't stand a chance against them. He is strong, even when confined in that horrible mirror. From what I have heard from Jack, Aku's powers were limitless when he was free. Who knows what he will do when he is free once more.

Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, I stand up. Bubbles gives a small frown, not wanting me to leave so soon. Turning to her, I give a reassuring smile. That seemed to make her feel a little better.

"Don't worry Bubbles," I say lightly "I promise I won't do anything reckless. I just want to check it out, see just how far down Fuse's creeps have gotten. If we know that, we know how much time we will have before they find him. Then, we can come up with a plan to get to him before Fuse does." Bubbles nodded, understanding how bad the situation could be.

"Well, ok" Bubbles said, standing up. "But you are going to need backup just in case. You should call Ben. The two of you haven't seen each other in a while, and you know that he wouldn't want you to do this alone. He worries about you." Bubbles places her arm on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

"Are you saying that because you want me to spend more time with my friends?" I raise my eyebrows with a smirk. "Or maybe you just want Ben to be around more because you like him!" I exclaim, giggling. I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively at my sister, whose face was now the shade of a tomato.

"I- I do not!" Bubbles exclaimed, blushing hard. She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at me. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I do not like him!" She stomps her foot on the stair, causing me to start laughing.

"You don't like who, Bubbles?" a male voice asked, shocking the both of us. We look over to see Ben standing a couple feet away with a smoothie from the mall in his hands, looking at us with confusion. Bubbles lets out a yelp of surprise and hides behind me.I look at her from over my shoulder, rolling my eyes before turning my attention to Ben.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" I ask, while casually pulling Bubbles off of me lightly. "What are you doing here?" The question catches his attention, his expression quickly changes from confusion to happiness.

"The people stationed in the Off World Plaza get off early on Thursdays now. I heard that Sector V got off around the same time, so I went to go see you. But you weren't there." Ben explains, shrugging his shoulders. "So I went to Genius Grove to see the Professor and find out where you were. He told me that you went to City Hall to see Bubbles." Waving his arms around dramatically, he finishes his story.

"Sorry about the goose chase Ben, why didn't you message me?" I ask. He could of just asked where I was, or make it easier and ask me to meet him somewhere. Ben confuses me sometimes, but I still consider him a really good friend.

"I wanted to surprise you." Ben states. "We don't really get to see each other in person anymore unless Dex calls a meeting." He's right. I have focused my time to only work, barely leaving room for anything else. I really want to spend time with Ben, but I really need to get down to the Fissure.

"Bloss?" Ben calls out, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about over there?" Ben asks, tilting his head to one side like a puppy, making me smile. I guess I better tell him, but I don't think I should tell him about the mirror. Not yet, at least. I don't want people to know about the mirror yet, it could cause problems.

"Well," I start, "I have to go check something out down in Townsville Park. Since you are here, wanna come with?" I ask as nonchalantly as I can, pointing to the park. Ben gazes out to the park for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Ben says, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. He then jiggles them in front of me jokingly. I roll my eyes and hold my hand up. He then actually threw the keys to me, causing my eyebrows go up in shock. I look at him in disbelief, he just shrugs.

"Can I drive, for real?" I ask, eyeing the keys. Ben knows that I have been wanting to drive for a while, but the Professor hasn't had the time to take me lately. If I want to get my license when I turn 16, I need to get more practice. Ben smiles, wrapping his arm over my shoulders, leading me to his car.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not. I trust you." Ben says, opening the passenger side door. "See ya later Bubles!" He says, waving to my sister. I smile at her before getting into the driver's seat. Leave it to Ben to brighten my day.


	8. Chapter 8

I never knew that driving fast down the streets of Townsville with the windows down and the radio up could be so fun. With the war, most laws have stopped being enforced so strongly. Nobody gets in trouble for speeding anymore, which made it pretty dangerous for people who walked to their destinations, or even just trying to cross the street.

Zooming down the road, Ben I scream sing "Yeah" by _Usher_ so loud that I'm pretty sure that Lord Fuse could hear us. Now that we are in the park, I have to park somewhere close, but safe. I suppose I should park by Max, The Scotsman, and Numbuh One. The areas next to the Resurrect 'Ems are safe zones, so it should be ok.

Pulling in next to the RV, Ben turns down the radio and gets out. I turn off the car and get out, walking over to group. I hand Ben his keys, then listen in on the ongoing conversation.

"I'm not saying I disagree with you Nigel," Max says, crossing his arms over his chest "I am just saying that I worry about the children who are fighting so much. They are just so young."

"Yes, of course you would feel that way." Numbuh One said, "However, I'm just saying that the Kids Next Door train their operatives to fight very well. Their standards are very high, and they don't let their trainees leave the academy unless they are confident that they can handle themselves in the heat of battle."

The Scotsman rolls his eyes, obviously tired of hearing the argument going on around him. Looking to us, he suddenly gets an idea to get away from the argument for a little bit.

"So, what's a wee lass such as yerself doin over in these lands?" The Scotsman asks, stretching and turning towards me. This successfully turns everybody's attention towards me. Ben looks to me, hoping to get an answer as well.

"Well," I start, "I believe I know what Fuse's monsters are looking for in the Fissure. I have to go down there and make sure they haven't found it yet." This catches everyone's attention.

"Are you serious?" Numbuh one asks, getting excited. "We could really use that information. We have to get you down there immediately." Everyone agreed, they then sent me and Ben down to the warp gate. Entering the Infected Zone, I can tell Ben has something on his mind.

"Ben, what's wrong?" I ask, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and then looks out onto the destruction of Fissure.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew something about the Fissure, what's down here?" He asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Something really bad. It's something from my past that I never should have had to deal with. It was horrible, it felt like I was constantly going crazy. I was just a kid, but I was constantly surrounded by darkness, it really messed with me. It just got to be too much for me, so I buried it here. I didn't really think about it for a while, but I got a reminder from a dream of some sort with Buttercup that may or may not have been the real version of her." Ben looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"So, let me see if I understood what you are saying. This morning, you had some weird vision of your sister, the one who went missing, which reminded you of this horrifying childhood trauma that you buried here when you were younger. Is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's about it." I say, nodding. I then pick him up bridal style, and we fly into the deepest part of the Fissure. We both notice the chest at the same time.

In the back of the Fissure, still half buried, is a dark wood chest with rusted metal trim. The lock is still on it, but the chest has many scratches on it now. It looks like they weren't able to get into it yet, which is a huge relief.

I tell Ben to get on my back, piggyback style. After he does, I grab the chest and haul it out of the hole. I fly up to the second warp gate, exiting back to Townsville Park. Flying back over to the table with our allies, I land. I place the chest on the table, then step back and wipe my hands on my skirt to get the dirt off. Feeling Ben get off of my back, I stretch out and move to take a closer look at the chest.

Before Max can find something to open the lock, The Scotsman swings his sword, cutting off the lock with one blow, causing us all to flinch. All four of them look to me, I then take a deep breath before stepping closer to the chest. I place my hands on the chest, hesitating for only a moment.

I open the chest and release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. The chest was empty. The mirror that I buried so long ago was gone. I feel a shot of panic shoot through my body. My chest starts growing heavy, my throat tightening.

I back away, not even being able to think. I can't form any words. I see Nigel looking into the chest with confusion, as Max scans it with one of his Plumber devices. I see Ben reach out towards me, his face full of concern. Then all I see is darkness as I black out.


	9. Chapter 9

Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is Bubbles crying over me. Reaching up, I wipe a tear from her cheek. Bubbles gasps, grabbing my hand. I squeeze her hand, giving her a slight smile to show that I am ok.

"Blossom! Thank goodness you're awake. Ben told us what happened, we came as soon as we could." Bubbles said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I am so, so sorry. I should have tried harder to make you stay. I could have offered to go down there myself." She whimpers, fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes. I shake my head, knowing that if she had offered I would have densaid no to her.

Looking to the right, I see the Professor sitting at the table with Max, staring at me with such concern. It hurt to know that I had worried my family so much. This is the second time today that I blacked out, he must be really concerned. Shifting to where I can look at both of them, I feel some sort of fabric moving under me. Grabbing at it to take a look, I find that laying under me is a green jacket, being used to protect my head from the ground. It's Ben's jacket, that's sweet.

I'm being distracted. I hope I didn't hit my head on the ground. Focusing back on the conversation, I need to make sure that Bubbles know that she is not to blame. It was my fault, I must have overdid it.

"Don't blame yourself, Bubbles. I was already set on going, if not right then I would have gone later when you were off duty. I had wanted to go alone, but I really am glad that Ben came with me." I say, sitting up. "If you had offered to go on your own I would have said no. The Fissure is dangerous enough as it is without that dumb mirror. I thought it was going to be there, I seriously do not want you to fall under that dark influence."

As I try to stand up, my head starts to pound. Instead I sit up right, with my legs criss crossed. I guess I have been pushing myself too hard lately. I suppose I could use some more sleep. I take a look at my NanoCom, seeing that I missed a couple of messages from Bubbles, Professor, and even Numbuh Two. The clock reads at 4:34 in the afternoon, which means it's considered too late for a nap but too early to go to bed for the night. If I sleep now, I might have more of those visions. I'm not sure if that would be a good thing right now.

"I believe that you should be examined, Blossom." A familiar voice behind me says. "You have been falling in and out of consciousness a lot today, and that is very concerning." I turn around to see that the voice belongs to Dexter. If Dexter is here himself instead of sending a robot, that means that something is serious. The expression on his face tells me that he is telling the truth about his concern. Something about that makes me happy, but I don't know why.

"Honestly, I think you are right." I say, running a hand through my hair. I tighten my ponytail and continue with my train of thought. "Things are pretty weird, and are about to get weirder. I need to know that my body is ok before I go forward." Everyone nods, though only Bubbles and the Professor really understand what I mean. I can tell just by looking at them that they aren't happy. I don't blame them.

"I am glad to hear your agreement." Dexter says, pushing his glasses up close to his face. He then turns to the Professor. "She should be transported to Dexlabs immediately." The Professor nods, opening his mouth to say something to Bubbles before another voice interrupts him.

"Hey, I wanna go with you all. Blossom is one of my best friends, and I'm really worried. I want to make sure everything is ok." Ben chimes in, crossing his arms over his chest. I give Ben a smile of happy gratitude, almost missing the look shared between Max and the Professor. They both seemed to be happy that we made friends.

Dexter looks like he wants to say no, but looks to the Professor for his opinion. The Professor looks from me to Ben before nodding his head in my direction.

"If you are ok with it, Blossom, it is fine with me." I nod, signalling my approval. Ben grins, pumping his fist in the air. Seeing Ben celebrate his victory makes us laugh. Dexter rolls his eyes before turning around. Using his watch, he signals for his vehicle to come to him.

A Dexlabs branded van which had been parked out of view down the street drove towards us, stopping in front of Dexter. The driver's door opened, and Dexter got in with ease. Entering his destination into the GPS, the van let out a noise indicating that it is ready to go. Dexter looks back to us before speaking his final words.

"I expect to see you all at Dexlabs soon." Dexter says to us, however I can feel his eyes on me, almost as if burning a hole through my abdomen. I nod, moving my eyes up to meet his. Giving his signature smile, he turns to press a button on his dash, engaging the autopilot feature. Without a noise, the Dexlabs van pulls away down the street towards his beloved lab. The group is silent, but then Ben snorts.

"That guy is such a show-off." Ben says, "Although, I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't mind having a self driving car."

Rolling my eyes, I attempt to get up again. I was successful this time, with no headache to be found. I begin to stretch, looking over to the group of people behind me. Everyone looked at me like I was about to pass out again, which made me upset, but I can see why.

"You heard what he said" I say, placing my arms on my hips. "Let's get moving. Dexlabs is expecting us." Ben nods, pulling out his keys. Before he can offer to drive, the Professor grabs them from him.

"Actually Benjamin, I shall be driving." The Professor says, walking to the car. Ben, Bubbles, and I look at each other, trying to comprehend what is going on. Not getting a solution, we all just shrug, getting into the car. This day is getting weirder and weirder, it makes me wonder what else will be in store for us down the road.

With the mirror in the hands of Fuse, it won't take long before Aku is freed and he begins to exact his revenge on the people of Earth. The only person who was able to defeat him was Jack, the samurai who taught me how to meditate and control my powers.

I look out the window, watching as Townsville Park zoomed by, being replaced with buildings and technology. This city, the one I was so proud of, the one I swore to protect, was falling apart. Seeing how Fuse destroyed my home makes my heart ache, since there isn't anything I can do to save it.


	10. Chapter 10

I open my eyes, feeling the weight of my exhaustion on them. I must have nodded off at some point. It looks like we are about to enter the area around Mojo's Volcano, which means that we will be at Tech Square in about 10 minutes. Looking at the clock, I see that it is almost 6. I can feel my stomach rumble. I skipped lunch today, I was just too nervous to eat.

I look to the passenger seat, Ben Is sleeping with his jacket over him like a blanket. To my right, Bubbles is curled up against me, holding my arm like one of her stuffed animals with her head on my shoulder. I relax my body and lay my head on top of hers. Looking into the rearview mirror, I catch the Professors eye. I give him a small smile and close my eyes to get a little bit more rest before Dexter runs all of his tests.

 _I open my eyes to a blue sky, no clouds to be seen. The breeze flows through the field, swaying the grass and flowers around me. I sit up, feeling the grass under my hands. Turning my face towards the sun, I allow myself to relax. Behind me, I hear a soft growl. I furrow my brow, that noise seems very familiar. Little by little, the growling grows louder. Then, a chorus of different pitched growls meets my ears in a symphony of dread. My danger sense begins to go off, making my limbs tingle._

 _I stand up and slowly turn to see a swarm of fusion monsters. I look around to see thousands of them surrounding me. The only thing is, they aren't attacking me. In fact, they don't to be hostile towards me at all. They are all just standing there, staring at me. I know that I can't take them all on, so I will just stand still. Hopefully, they won't attack unless I do,_

 _I wonder if the growls I have been hearing is more than just a growl. We know that information can be spread by Fusion Matter, but maybe they also communicate through noise. Perhaps they have their own language that we are unaware of. Suddenly, the growls stop. A cluster of monsters that are the closest to me step forward. They then bend over, as if they were bowing to me out of respect._

 _Before I can respond, the fusions' formes broke apart, turning back into Fusion Matter. The ground beneath where they once were is littered with the putrid substance. Blinking, I try to process what just happened. I see something beginning to form from the patch of Matter. I watch in horror as a new monster formes itself before my eyes._

 _The gigantic creature, which is over twice my size, looks down upon me. It's red eyes are blazing, burning through me and triking pure fear into my being. Lord Fuse has come to Earth. A grin spreads from Fuse himself to his monsters. Their growls twist, beginning to sound like demented laughter. Laughing and grinning, the fusions slowly begin to come closer and closer towards me._

 _I turn and run, however I don't get very far before I am cut off by a legion of Fusions led by my own Fusion counterpart, Fusion Blossom. These twisted monsters that took the form of my friends and allies begin to speak,_

" _There is no need to run, you are going to be coming home with us. We will all be happy there, you don't need to worry." They chant together in such a chilling unison. "Nothing bad shall ever come your way. Nobody will ever harm you. We promise to protect you with our lives."_

 _A low rumbling sounded, the ground beneath me begins to shake. I am lifted up into the air by the hands of the Fusions and the monsters. Turning me around, they show me off to their master. I looked at Fuse as he looks me over before nodding his head. Waving his arm to the right of him, he summons a massive Fusion Portal._

 _I struggle to get away from the monsters, but their grip on me just gets tighter. Everyone begins to walk towards the portal in formation. I cry out in pain as a burning sensation begins to make itself known to me in my arms. I look down at them, and I realize what has happened. The massive amounts of Fusion Matter that has been exposed to my skin begins to irritate my arms, making them red and sore._

 _I feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, but I couldn't even wipe them since I was restrained. I'm getting the feeling that I won't be seeing my home for a long time. I take one last look at my home. My heart drops as I hear a voice cut through the air like a knife._

" _Welcome to your new home."_

Gasping, I sit up. Looking around, I catch my breath. I'm not in a Fusion Lair, I am in the Dexlabs medlab. I grab my arm to find that it had an IV in it. The skin around the needle was sore to the touch, but there was no burn marks. The IV must have moved around in my arm or something, hurting me.

In the corner of the room was a Dexbot with an unusual color scheme. Instead of blue with green and white trim, this Dexbot was white with grey trim. I know who this robot is. I have never seen this particular Dexbot in person, but I have heard many people talking about him. This is Dexbot N-210, hoever everyone just calls him 'Nursebot', or even 'Nursie'. During this last April Fools' Day, Finn and Jake had their robotic friend Beemo hack into N-210's system so that he would only respond to Nursie.

People found it pretty funny, but Dexter did not. Dexter was pretty mad at them, however when he fixed N-210's coding, he decided to leave that in for some reason. Everyone was pretty happy about it. When he was asked about it, Dexter just said that since people were going to call N-210 Nursie anyway, he might as well be able to respond to it.

I am about to speak to N-210 when Dexter enters the room. He looks at me in surprise, I guess he didn't think that I would be awake. Walking over to N-210, he hands over a clipboard. With clipboard in hand, Nursie leaves me alone in the room with Dexter. I sit up and stretch, getting ready to answer all of the questions Dexter has likely set up for me. Dexter pulls a chair from the desk, sitting close to me. He looks to me with a raised brow, I guess he is looking for me to start talking about what has been happening.

"I guess you want me to start from the very beginning, huh?" I ask him. He nods and I collect my thoughts, getting ready to tell my story. This might take a while.

"Alright, it's kind of long so just bear with me. It started when I was young, about 8 years old. After I had a fight with my sisters, I went to the beach to calm down and found a strange mirror. The mirror was a prison for a demon named Aku, the one who caused Jack so much trouble. Aku used his dark powers to control me, whispering his evil suggestions to me. It made me go crazy."

I look over to Dexter to see his reaction. He looks concerned, thinking over what I had just said. Looking over to me, he nods, which tells me that he is still listening and that I can continue.

"Ok, so after a while It become obvious to everyone that I wasn't myself. The Professor found me one day speaking in tongues to the mirror in the middle of the wreckage of the city. I had destroyed Townsville. I hurt many people that day. That's when I decided that enough was enough. I gathered my courage, and finally detached myself from the mirror. My sisters and I buried the mirror in the park. Since I was free, I never really had to worry about it."

This caught Dexter's attention.

"The Fissure?" He asks, starting to understand the situation. I nod, causing him to sigh.

"Yeah, the Fissure. I didn't even link the two together until this morning. I was called down to Genius Grove to stop a fight between your Dexbots and Mandark's Mandroids." This causes him to roll his eyes. Ignoring it, I continue. "One of the Mandroids threw one of it's fellow Mandroids at a Dexbot that was near me. I dodged it, but this just reminded me of the day we lost Buttercup."

His shoulders fall slightly, he lowers his head. Dexter has been trying to find all of the missing heroes, including my sister. There hasn't been much progress yet, but I heard that Grim has been helping out.

"Well, after I had remembered that, I had a vision of sorts from Buttercup herself." This catches Dexter's attention. "She told me that there was something bad in the park, which made me remember that we had buried a demonic mirror in the park seven years ago. She also said that she was sleeping, and that I needed to find her."

"This is very intriguing." Dexter says, "But the mirror wasn't there?"

"No, I guess Fuse already got to it." I say, sighing.

"Well then," Dexter starts, "This means we need to get that mirror immediately" I nod. Dexter then pulls a tablet from his lab coat pocket and begins to type on it. As I attempt to get off the bed, he walks over and places his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from getting up. Finishing up what he was typing, he clicks a button and turns it off.

I get a notification on my nanocom. Looking at it, I see that Dexter had sent out a mass message to look out for a fusion or fusions holding onto a mirror. If anyone sees something like that, they are supposed to report it to him immediately.

"Alright Blossom, while we are waiting for intel, is there anything else that I need to know?" Dexter asks me, walking towards the door.

"I had a weird dream before I woke up here." I say, thinking back to what I had just witnessed. "Fuse showed up, and I was taken away. I don't know what happened after that, I woke up. It was pretty weird."

Dexter stops in his tracks and looks over at me. He looks as confused as I feel. At least I am not alone.


	11. Chapter 11

After having a long talk with Dexter, we agreed that it would be best for me to be admitted into the Dexlabs hospital wing for observation. After all of the blackout visions I experienced in just one day, the main concern is that I there is something wrong with my heart or blood pressure. I have been hooked up to a heart monitor, to check both my heartbeat and my blood pressure. I look around my room to see the Professor and Bubbles working from my room, but Ben is gone. I don't know where he went, I didn't even notice he had left.

"Hey, where did Ben go?" I ask, sitting up in the bed. I look over to the Professor and frown "Did he go home without saying goodbye?" The Professor shakes his head. I tilt my head to the side, confused. If he didn't go home, where did he go?

"No, of course not." The Professor says, causing me to relax. "Ben went to get us all food, since we were all hungry. He should be back soon." I nod, relaxing back into the bed. Not even a minute later, Ben walks in. I notice that he is carrying four brown paper bags. I feel my stomach rumble. I don't care what it is, I am just too hungry and stressed to be picky. Ben walks over to the bed, pulling a tray on wheels close to me.

"Here you go." Ben says, placing a brown paper bag in front of me. Looking at the logo, I see that Ben got me a burger from Burger Frenzy, one of my favorite fast food joints. I watch him hand bags to both the Professor and Bubbles, keeping the last bag for himself. Isn't he the sweetest.

I thank him before digging in. If there is one thing that Ben has learned about me, it's that food is a good way to calm me down. The three of them watch me begin to eat before digging in themselves. After taking a bite of my food, I decide to check those messages on my nanocom, since I have the time. The first one is from Bubbles. It looks like she has tried to call me 4 times. I know I will be hearing about that when we have our next sisterly girl talk.

" _Blossom, I'm getting the worst feeling. Why aren't you picking up? Please call me right away! If I don't hear from you soon I am going to see if anyone has heard from you since you left with Ben._ "

The second one is from Numbuh Two, sent about five minutes after Bubbles' message.

" _Hey Bloss. I just had a really weird conversation from Bubbles. Is everything ok? I haven't heard from you since this morning, Numbuh Five told me that you almost got hit by a Mandroid. You should call her when you can._ "

I sigh. Bubbles was really worried. I must have forgotten to turn the sound on my nanocom on. I take another bite of my food. I make sure to turn it on before returning to the message screen. Checking the messages, it seems that I have two more that I need to check. The next one is from the Professor.

" _Blossom, honey, I just received some very concerning messages from Bubbles and Ben. Why would you go down into the Fissure? You know that I don't like for you to go into Infected Zones unless you absolutely have to. I'm on my way to Townsville Park now, I will be there soon. Please be ok._ "

Hm, I expected that Bubbles would contact the Professor after Numbuh Two. I guess Ben called them when I passed out. The last message is from Boomer? I furrow my brows at this, why would he be trying to contact me? The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls have had a interesting history. It started when Mojo Jojo stole our DNA to make copies of us, so that we could be defeated.

His plans backfired when we defeated them. They were unstable, but Him had brought them back. We had always been rivals. The last time we saw the Rowdyruff Boys, they had told us that they wanted nothing to do with us. We haven't seen them for a little over a year. Something must be wrong. I finish up eating before I open the message.

" _Um… Hi there, Blossom. It's Boomer. There is something that I would really like to speak with you about, is there any way we could speak in private? My brothers won't be there, I promise. I know we haven't exactly got along in the past, but this is really important. I hope you agree to meet me. Please let me know._ "

Boomer wants to talk with me about something. This seems very suspicious. I suppose I could go meet with him once I get out of here, I would just have to be careful of my surroundings. I stretch out my arms and begin to write a message back to him. I need to be careful and word this carefully.

" _Hello there, Boomer. I am a bit busy, but I can meet you somewhere. Please let me know a time and place, I will see what I can do. Get back to me when you can._ "

Looking at it, I kind of want to write more, but I don't want to scare him away. I wonder what he could be wanting to talk about. Maybe he and his brothers are in trouble? Probably not, they wouldn't ask a Powerpuff Girl for help. It might be something interesting.

Looking over to the clock, I see that it is 7:25. I can't believe what a crazy day it has been. There are just so many things that I have to do. I have to find Aku's mirror, continue to fight Fuse, figure out what is wrong with me, and meet with Boomer. Hopefully Dexter's alert will help us find Aku, that will help us all out if we can just make sure Fuse doesn't release him.

Bubbles, finished with her dinner, comes over and sits on my bed. Grabbing my hand, she places it on her cheek. I sigh, brushing my thumb over her cheek soothingly. She gives me a soft smile, but I can still tell that she is sad. I frown at her, opening my arms. She giggles and leans down into my arms, returning my hug. I squeeze her waist and she returns a squeeze of her own, noticeably lighter. I place a kiss on my sister's brow, causing her to release a sigh of content. We just lay there in each other's arms, allowing ourselves to ignore the world for a moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Bright light fills the dark room. Startled, I sit up quickly. Turning to the source of light, I see that a Dexbot had opened the blinds. The Dexbot looks at me for a moment before leaving the room. I groan and flop back down onto the bed, covering my head with my blanket. After I few moments, I sigh and get up, resigning to waking up. Despite the awakening, I feel very rested.

It seems that sleeping with Bubbles by me helped with my nightmares. I recall something my friend Robin had once told me. She said that sleeping near someone who you cared about can help you fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Sitting up, I look around the room. It's completely empty.

I run my hands through my hair in an attempt to brush it. I managed to get all of the tangles out, but I could still use a good brush. Looking up to the clock, I check the time. It is almost 8 in the morning. I see that I managed to sleep through the night, which is good.

I turn to the left and swing my legs over the side of the bed, getting out. I stumble a bit, but regain balance quickly. I stand up straight, stretching my arms above my head. That is when I feel a tugging sensation on my right arm. Looking to it, I see that I am still attached to the machines. It appears that the heart monitor was removed from me sometime last night.

Looking between the machines and my arm, I make the decision to remove the IV. Placing my hand over the IV, I take a deep breath before removing it. Rubbing my sore arm, I walk over to the nearby supply cabinet and get a bandage. Putting it on, I decide to use the bathroom before going out to find my family.

While washing my hands, I hear lots of noise in the room. Many muffled voices that I can't make out. Opening the door to look at what has been happening, I see Bubbles, Ben, Dexter, and the Professor tearing the room apart. Stepping out of the bathroom, I watch them for a moment out of curiosity. I clear my throat, which catches everybody's attention.

They all shared the same look on their faces: relief. The first one to reach me was Ben. His arms wrapped around my waist, enveloping me in the largest bear hug I had ever found myself in. I barely have enough time to register the squeal from Bubbles before she wraps her arms around the two of us, lifting us into the air and spinning us around in a circle. I laugh, placing my head on Ben's chest.

A moment passes before we stop spinning. I look over to see the Professor with his hand on Bubbles' shoulder. Dexter is in the background, his arms crossed over his chest with a slight frown on his face. Bubbles sets us down, but Ben doesn't let go of me. Instead, he places his chin on top of my head. Rocking the two of us back and forth slightly, Ben turns us around so that we faced everyone.

"You set off the alarms when you took out your IV you know." The Professor begins, "It really freaked us out, we had thought that you went AWOL." I sigh, rubbing my eyes as well as I could with Ben holding on to me. I reach over and place my hand on Bubbles' head, which makes her smile a little. I feel my stomach start to rumble. From the amused look on Ben's face, I can see that he felt it too.

"If I knew that there were alarms, I wouldn't have taken it out." I say, pulling myself out of Ben's arms. "I'm sorry I worried you all. Can we get some breakfast?" The others nod their agreement to getting food. Everyone begins to file out of the room, starting with the Professor. Bubbles follows him, and Ben walks out after her. I begin to follow him, but I am stopped by a rubber gloved hand on my shoulder.

"I was really worried about you," he says, "however I am really glad that you are ok now." Turning around, I see Dexter staring at me with an expression I had never seen him wear before. He had a mixture of concern and shyness written on his face. Before I can respond, Dexter walks to the doorway, turning around to look at me. I smile a little to myself before following him.

Walking into the cafe at Dexlabs, the first thing I notice is the lack of robots. The room is full of people and the murmur of conversations. Looking over to one of the small circular tables, I see Ben with Bubbles and the Professor. The three of them are surrounded by a personal buffet of breakfast foods. Eggs of all types, bacon, toast, waffles, and is also pitchers of orange juice, milk, and water. The Professor has two coffee mugs in front of him.

Sitting next to Bubbles, I fill up a plate and begin to eat. It is one of the best breakfasts that I have had in a long time. After having begun to eat, I tune into the conversations going on around me. It seems that Ben is having a discussion about the Omnitrix with the Professor. Since I have nothing real to contribute, I don't listen in too much.

At that time, I notice a group of volunteers a few tables over. They are laughing around, having their fun. That is when I notice the nanos. There are four of them, there is a Courage nano, a Numbuh Five nano, a Coco nano, and a Mandy nano. Seeing those cute chibi-fied versions of Earth's heroes makes me happy. It makes me want to start getting them myself.

"Alright, so tell me what is so cool that you have to sit there and smile like that, huh?" Ben says, causing me to turn my head to the right in surprise. Ben is staring at me with his head tilted and a raised eyebrow. I roll my eyes and take a drink from my cup of juice.

"I was looking at the nanos." I say, nodding my head towards the table of volunteers, causing everyone at the table to look over. "I am just really wanting to get some of my own." This catches Ben and Dexter's attention. They share a look and then Ben grabs my communicator from my waist and tosses it to Dexter. Dexter catches it and connects is to his own communicator. Typing on his com, a new screen shows up on mine. I have never seen a screen like that before.

I watch Dexter work with a mixture of curiosity and appreciation. Suddenly I hear a whooshing sound and Dexter lets out a laugh, he raises his arms into the air in celebration. I look up to see a couple of nanos floating up into the air, smiling and laughing. There is a Eduardo nano, a Demongo nano, and a Juniper Lee nano. They all look at me and tilt their heads, floating down to me. I hold my arms open and they all hug me. Placing my newly upgraded nanocom in front of me, Dexter stands up and walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

After finishing breakfast and getting acquainted with my new nanos, we head back to my room so that I can get ready for the day. After putting my uniform back on, I get a notification on my newly updated nanocom. Nano Eduardo picks up the nanocom and hands it to me. I pat him on the head, causing him to smile shyly before floating over to Bubbles, who has been playing with the nanos.

It seems that I got a email from Dexter. Opening it, I skim it quickly, believing it to be related to my job as his task-giver. I haven't been sent any mission rewards to give out, which means I haven't been given any mission assignments. Realising that this email isn't related to Guide duties, I begin to read it again, but more carefully this time.

 _From: Dexter_

 _Subject: Fwd: That Mirror_

 _It seems that there is a lead on the mirror. Please look into it as soon as you are able. Don't push yourself, I would advise you to bring back up. Also, do not forget to rely on your new nanos, they are with you to assist you. I wish you good luck, don't forget to report back to me once you are done._

 _-Dexter_

I let out a sigh of relief, finally we have some intel on the mirror. This is good news, I need to get ready to travel. I have to get it immediately, hopefully nobody else has fallen under Aku's influence. I look to my friends before turning back down to my nanocom. Scrolling down, I begin to read the attached email.

 _From: Him_

 _Subject: That Mirror_

 _That announcement you sent out recently has reminded me of something odd I saw not too long ago. I do believe I saw that little mirror that you have been looking for. I shall help you retrieve it. In exchange for my cooperation, I wish for a small favor in return. I shall expect to see you in Endsville sometime soon then, hm? Ta ta for now, darling~_

 _-Him_

It seems that Him is going to help us out. I wonder what Him is going to ask for in return. I guess I will worry about that when I get there. Turning around, I call everyone over to update them on the situation. Together we all decide that everyone is to go back to their stations. I will take the Professor to Genius Grove and then travel on to Endsville.

Walking out of Dexlabs, the Professor and I part ways from Ben and Bubbles. I watch Bubbles fly off towards City Hall. Ben walks over to a nearby Monkey Skyway Agent, getting transportation back to the Offworld Plaza. Grabbing the Professor, I kick off from the ground, flying off towards Genius Grove. I look down to the ground to see the civilians going about their day. Flying over the border, the Professor begins to speak.

"Blossom, please watch out for Him. You know how he can be, just be on your guard." I nod, looking at him. He looks really worried. Under different circumstances, I would be more worried. Since the truce between Heroes and Villains is in place due to the war, I don't think that I need to worry about it too much.

"Don't worry," I say, giving him a smile. "I know how to deal with Him, It's going to be ok. Besides, he knows better than to try anything right now." The Professor nods, but he still looks a bit uneasy. I wish I could ease his mind, he has enough to worry about already. I am determined to make sure to make sure that I am not somebody that the the Professor has to constantly worry about.

Landing in front of Dexter's old house, I place the Professor down in his usual spot. I stretch my arms out, getting ready to take off again, but I am stopped by something holding me down. Out of nowhere, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck. Turning my head to the right, I see Dee Dee smiling down at me. I smile back at her, putting my hands on her arms, squeezing them. She lets go and hands me a box. Confused, I look at the label to see that she just handed me a box of ginseng horseradish scented bubble bath. Furrowing my brows, I look at her for an explanation.

"I heard you were going to see Him," Dee Dee says, giggling. "He asked me for some bubble bath earlier, so I thought that you could bring that to him. Maybe it'll make him happy he won't be mean." I nod, understanding where she was coming from. It's no secret that Him can be really mean, especially when he isn't allowed to do evil things. What I didn't know is how she knew that I was going to see Him, but I am not gonna bother asking.

"Not gonna ask, but thanks." I say, nodding to her. She nods, smiling and skipping away. I turn to the Professor, he gives a sad smile. "I guess I have to go down there." I say to him. he nods. I stare at the bubble bath in my hands for a moment before placing it into my inventory to keep it safe. I make eye contact with him and hold myself in my arms.

"I understand, be safe down there honey," the Professor says, holding his arms open for me. I nod, walking into his embrace. I place my head on his shoulder and he places his head on the top of mine. I hum into his shoulder, and together we rock back and forth slowly. Taking a deep breath, I step back from him.

After saying our goodbyes, I fly out at top speed. Before I know it, I am in Eternal Vistas. Looking down, I see a group of volunteers fighting a cluster of Spookas. I don't stop, I have a much bigger task to accomplish. Looking up, I see that Endsville is in sight. Slowing down, I begin to descend. I land in the street between Billy and Mandy's houses. Turning to the left, I see Him standing in front of Mandy's house, staring straight at me.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well hello darling~" Him says to me, grinning wickedly. Taking a breath, I grab the bubble bath before walking over to Him. Doing some damage control before something starts, I hold out the bubble bath before me. Looking from it to me, Him takes it from my hands. He asks if it is from Dee Dee, I nod.

"She said to give it to you. Anyways, I heard from Dexter that you know something about the mirror?" Rubbing his claws together, Him looks at me darkly. Then he growls, staring at something behind me. Turning around, I see Billy running around in a panic, speaking in a fast gibberish that I am unable to understand.

"Oooh yess..." Him hisses out, his eyes glinting. "I know where that mirror is, but I need you to do something for me first. I need you to **shut that annoying imp up!** " Him rages, his more demonic voice becoming present. I notice the people around me flinch, apparently not used to Him's outbursts. Turning around again to look at Billy, I see that he is now running around in circles around one of the SACT agents posted in front of his house, screaming his nonsense at the poor guy. At that moment, I catch Billy's eye.

"Oooh oooh! I knows you, you are that pink flying lady." Billy says, stopping his actions to stare at me. "You are aren't you? Huh, huh?" He tilts his head to the side, staring at me with a curious stare. Forgetting about the SACT agent, Billy steps closer to me, his eyes wide. Looking from Him to Billy, I take a deep breath before standing a little straighter.

"Yes, I am," I say, looking down to him. "Is there anything I can help you with, Billy?" I ask him, hoping that it isn't anything weird or gross. Reaching into his back pocket, Billy retrieves a pair of broken glasses. Looking down at them, I get a bad feeling. I see Him sigh, shaking his head, which was now resting in one of his claws.

"I needs your help!" Billy says, making a tight fist around the glasses. "My bestest buddy Irwin was taken by that Fusion guy, Professional Pluto." I raise my eyebrows at this. I am going to assume that he meant Professor Plutonium. This can't be good, Professor Plutonium is known for his crazy experiments with Imaginary Energy and the Scribbles. I heard that he had been taken out, but I guess Fuse made another one. Making up my mind, I nod, agreeing to rescue Irwin. Billy, seeing my nod, lets out a laugh before running off towards his Imaginary Friend Runty. Hopefully, it's real this time, instead of a lie to get a poor volunteer to gather stuff for him.

I look down the road towards the Nuclear Plant. The path is clear, so I fly over. Landing on the Dexlabs warp gate, I pull my ID badge out from the inside of my jacket. Holding it in front of the Dexbot attendant to scan, I take one last look around before being transported inside. Stepping off the warp gate into the Plant, I gag at the overwhelming stench of concentrated Fusion Matter. Even after all this time, I am still not used to the smell of Fusion Matter.

I turn to the left, flying up the building to get to the roof, where Professor Plutonium's lair is located. Landing a few feet away, I use my nanocom to attempt to search around for any trace of Billy's missing friend. To my surprise, I begin to pick up a very faint signal coming from inside the lair. It seems Billy was telling the truth this time. Reaching out, I let one of the lair's tentacles grab my arm, drawing me in to warp me to Fusion Professor's lair.

Opening my eyes, I find myself in a dark cave. My danger sense is going off, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. I have never been inside a fusion lair by myself before, so this is new to me. Flying up to the ceiling to avoid the normal monsters, I begin to make my way over to where the exit warp gate is since that is where most Fusions like to lurk. Getting closer, I begin to hear a guy's voice.

"Yo, this is so messed up yo. You won't get away with this man. Billy won't let you, yo. Someone is coming for me so you better let me go." The mystery voice says.

Peering around the corner, I see a teenage boy sitting down, tied up near the warp gate. After a few moments of staring, Professor Plutonium turns around, walking out of the room. The boy bows his head before beginning to speak in a wispy, airy voice that was very different than the voice he had just used. It appears that he is praying to a deity of some sort.

" _Mighty Set, Lord of Storms,  
Who slays Apep,  
No evil may stand before You.  
Ruler of the Red Land, hear my prayer:  
I ask for Your help,  
I come in Your service;  
I am Your strong and shining spear."_

A breeze begins to flow through the lair, but that was it. Irwin looks around expectantly, but quickly becomes disappointed, his shoulders sagging. I decide that now is the time to strike, so I quickly fly down to him, landing next to him on my knees lightly. Turning to me, his eyes sparkle with hope. I release him from his ropes and stand up, offering him a hand to help him up. Instead of taking it, Irwin clasps his hands together, getting on his knees. Looking up to me, he begins to speak.

"You just saved my life, yo! My prayers have been answered, thank you so much!" Irwin speaks, hiding his face in his clasped hands. Before I can say anything, he bows down to the ground, as if he was worshiping me. "Thank you for coming to my aid, Goddess. I will give my life to worship you. Please, tell me your will, my Goddess. I shall follow you endlessly."

His words shock me, making me blush slightly. He seems to believe I am a goddess of some sort. I don't even know how to respond. Irwin continues to bow in front of me, speaking in what I can only assume to be Arabic. Hearing a low growl, I turn around to see that Professor Plutonium has come back. I have to get Irwin out of here before he gets hurt.

"Irwin, listen to me," I say, turning to look at him over my shoulder. Irwin stops mid praise to look at me expectantly. Looking at Professor Plutonium, who was coming toward us at a steady pace, I decide to go with it for now. I can fix this after he is out of danger. "You have to get out of here. Leave the area and go back to the Endsville safe zone. Tell the SACT Agents what happened here." Irwin nods, standing up and running towards the warp gate.

Professor Plutonium is almost upon us. Taking my chances, I take one last look to Irwin on the warp gate. The gate is flashing, the Dexbot is preparing the transport. Irwin nods to me, his eyes sparkling. Just before being transported away I hear that wispy voice once again.

" _Shukraan lak ya 'iilha._ "


	15. Chapter 15

Running forward, we get close enough for hand to hand combat. Before Professor Plutonium can attack me, my fist connects with his face. Staggering back a bit, Professor Plutonium uses the tentacles on his back to grab my arm, tossing me across the room. I land on my feet, launching myself forward towards him. Charging up to attack, I release a burst of energy from my hands. After knocking him over, I go in for the kill.

Releasing his form, Professor Plutonium's body turns back into Fusion Matter. In the middle of the pool of the toxic goo was a familiar looking calculator. The calculator begins to glow, and with a burst of light, creates a Professor Utonium nano. Saying hi to me, Nano Utonium floats down towards me to give me a hug before disappearing into my nanocom.

Feeling no more danger around me, I allow myself to relax. After stretching out a bit, I turn around and walk onto the warp gate. Scanning my ID, the Dexbot transported us out of the lair. Back into the Nuclear Plant, I take a quick look around for anything that might need to be taken care of before I leave. Seeing nothing of interest, I leave the area. Flying over to Endsville, I see Irwin recounting his tale to Billy and a SACT agent who was writing it down for a report.

Landing in front of Him,I notice that he looks a lot less angry now. I guess that Billy is acting much calmer now that Irwin is back. This seems to put Him in a better mood, which is good for me. Without saying a word, Him hands me a unmarked envelope before turning around to walk into Mandy's house. Opening the envelope, I find that all that is in there is a poster covered in a sticky, wet green paint. When pulling it out, I get a bit of the paint on my hand. Before I can react, a familiar pain begins to shoot through my hand.

Walking over to the side of the house, I grab a garden hose and begin to rinse off my hand and the poster. After rinsing, what was left was a soggy poster that had "Re:Fuse" written on it. I know these posters, they can be found in Habitat Homes, which means that Him thinks that the Mirror is there. I take one last look around at the safe zone before pushing myself up into the air. Once I am alone with my thoughts, I begin to take in this new information.

If Him's intel is good, that means that the mirror will most likely be in the Charles Darwin Infected Zone. If I am to assume that one of the Fusions has the mirror, that means that there is a one in three chance of finding it in the first lair. I have to be smart, I can't just go bursting into a random lair. If I choose incorrectly, that could lead to the other two receiving word that someone will be coming for them. If they run, the chances of getting the mirror become so slim. I can't let that happen, so many people could be put in danger because of me if this goes wrong.

Let's try to put the pieces together, gather everything that I know. First, the poster that Him gave me was made by the people at Foster's to help calm down the fusions. The Professor told me that a couple of months ago, Fusion Father paid Billy to cover up the posters with Fusion Paint to rile up all of the fusion monsters. Knowing this, it would make sense for Fusion Father to have something to do with the mirror being taken, since Aku's energy could possibly have the same effect on fusion monsters.

Assuming the mirror is in Habitat Homes, that means that Him had the right information, but why? I wonder if Him knows about the mirror. Either Him saw the mirror himself or someone reported it to him. But people usually only report Fusion information to us if it is in our image. Perhaps Fusion Him has the mirror, it would make sense. I wonder if Him knows Aku. If they were on good terms, Him would want Aku released. With such a strong ally, Him could be a big problem. On the other hand, Him might only have knowledge on the mirror because he is a chaotic entity.

A continuous buzzing on my hip brings me out of my thoughts. Looking down, I see that I am flying over the border into Habitat Homes. That's weird, as soon as I entered the area, I get a ton of notifications. I unclip my nanocom from my belt and bring it up to my face to see what has caused the interruption. It only takes a moment for my heart to sink into the pit of my stomach. The notifications I have been receiving were actually a flurry of distress signals from residents in the area. The one at the top of the list is from one of Mojo's minions. Opening the message, I feel my throat tighten up.

 _ **Incoming Distress Signal:**_

 _ **Location: Habitat Homes**_

 _ **User: Bobby Baboon**_

 _ **Level of Severity: 5 - Extreme**_

 _ **Details: We need back up right away! Fusion Him is attacking the Habitat Homes safe zone with a large group of Ramcycles and Motorillas. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold them off. Please, help us!**_

Reading it over, I tap on the message twice, confirming myself as coming to assist. Flying faster, it only takes a few seconds before I make it to the signal's main position. I look down to see just how bad the damage is. What I see is terrible. Houses have been destroyed, the tennis courts are on fire, and the Dexbot attendant for the warp gate to the Middle School has been severely damaged.

Scanning the area, I quickly find Fusion Him fighting with a group of volunteers, who appear to be losing. Without hesitation, I launch myself at them. My fist connects with Fusion Him's face, causing him to stumble back in surprise. Turning to me, the Him imposter shoots me a look of pure hatred, pointing to me with a familiar mirror in his hands. Fusion Him steps back into a patch of fusion matter, disappearing. Looking around, it seems that almost all of the fighting has stopped.

Looking around at the chaos around me, I know what I have to do. I walk over to the warp gate to check on the Dexbot. He is still operational, which is very good news. I send a quick email to Dexter to let him know what just went down and that there was a Dexbot in need of repair. After that is done, I pull out my badge for the Dexbot to scan. Turning towards the school, I warp inside silently.


	16. Author's Note

Hello there, author here! Between a huge writer's block and dealing with irl stuff, I haven't had a chance to keep up with my writing lately. I was shocked to find that this story has 1,000 views. Thank you so much for reading my story!

I had just started playing Fusionfall Retro after waiting for the full version of it to be released. Blossom has always been my favorite CN character, and one day I got an idea for this story. I know where I want the story to go, but I am still open to suggestions from everyone.

Anyways, I won't ramble for long. Chapter 16 is in the works and should be out sometime soon. Any and all reviews are appreciated, it helps my writing to get better! (Quick thank you to SeekerMeeker and Ray01 for bringing up some good points to me and what looks good!)

Thanks for viewing, I hope you enjoy the story~

-StarryNightPrincess


End file.
